dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
OMG
Plot Red and Blue will plant this episode in your subconscious and then cover it in their own fertilizer. Transcript (Blue wakes up.) Blue: (groans) Oh, my God. (Looks at a bunch of alcohol he sees nearby him.) Uh, oh, my God... (Sees a woman sleeping next to him, who appears to be the woman from Flame War.) Oh, my God! (He then notices that her body is cut off when he tries to remove the blanket.) OH, MY GOD! (He wakes up) Blue: (gasps and then sighs) It was just a dream. (Looks to his left) Huh? (He notices that Red is lying next to him and smoking.) Red: You ready for more, big boy? Blue: Ugh! (shrieks) (Blue wakes up from another dream.) Blue: (gasps and pants again) Ugh, it was just a dream, within a dream. (sighs) That's three levels there, damn. (He walks into the bathroom. In the mirror, he sees Raccoon as his reflection.) Blue: What? Huh? Oh, man, I need to shave. (Wakes up from his past dream.) This is getting ret-, (Wakes up.) GODDAM-, (Wakes up.) SERIOUS-, (Wakes up. A strange sound is heard and then, three toys appear coming for him.) Toy 1: I love you! Toy 2: Give us hugs! Blue: Aaah! Demon toys! (Escapes from the bedroom screaming and enters the hall.) Blue: (thinking) Well, this place seems all right. (The gravity inverts and Blue gets thrown around the walls. Red suddenly appears walking to the bathroom, not affected at all by the room tumbling.) (Outloud) Whoahh, (screams) Red, Help! Red: Sorry, dude, I gotta shit! (Goes into the room that Blue just came out of.) Blue: Give me the kick! (The room soon turns black and he's in space. Red's head appears behind him.) Red: HAHAHAHAH, I'M A PLANET! (The camera soon focuses on the Auto-Tuned Bee.) Auto-Tuned Bee: It's just a dream, mothafucka! (Soon, Red and Blue is at the place where A Bee or Something took place, but as "pipe cleaner stick figures", shot in live-action) Red: Hahaha, my pubes are everywhere! Blue: Dude, that's gross. (Red and Blue soon appear as a spider and a dick figure, respectively. Blue is trapped in the web and he cries while Red the spider is coming closer to him, then, Red and Blue are then seen as bacteria, and scream as if in pain, next, it cuts to George Washington, as seen on the one-dollar bill, but with a blue, faceless head saying "I'm the president, bitch!", It then cuts to Blue, and a cloud with a beard comes up to him.) God: Blue... You are the chosen one. Blue: God? God: Now, make me a sandwich... (Thunder crashes) OUT OF BABIES! (Raccoon wakes up.) Raccoon: (grunts) Ahhh, ohhh... I need-a to quit-a drinking. -Episode Ends- Dick Figures Title Trivia *This episodes shows that Blue might have a drinking problem like Red, although it was a dream, so it might not be true, Blue doesn't drink alcohol, and overall the Raccoon Could be the one with drinking problems. *The woman besides Blue is Pink. Why she is decapitated, is a reference to The Godfather. *The episode has a huge reference to Inception. *We learn that Raccoon has strange dreams due to alcohol. *Raccoon is an alcoholic. *The 'demon toys' may be a reference to the anime Akira. *You'll notice that Red goes into Blue's bedroom to take a shit. Wether or not Blue has a bathroom in his bedroom is unknown, or maybe he will shit inside the room , just like in Y U So Meme? *This is the most episode to have jump cuts. Recurring Gags Episode Ending The word DICK FIGURES shows with the "I"s replaced with puppets and during the episode selection, a banjo plays. Auto-Tune Use The song Yo Butt playing as background in the nightmare, at the part where Red was smoking in Blue's bed. The Bee saying, "It's just a dream, mothafucka!" Red Floating Red floats in outer space as a planet. Blue floats as well, but as his ordinary self. The Last Line Being Cut None. Gallery OMG 27.jpg OMG 26.jpg OMG 25.jpg OMG 24.jpg OMG 23.jpg OMG 22.jpg OMG 21.jpg OMG 20.jpg OMG 19.jpg OMG 18.jpg OMG 17.jpg OMG 16.jpg OMG 15.jpg OMG 14.jpg OMG 13.jpg OMG 12.jpg OMG 11.jpg OMG 10.jpg OMG 9.jpg OMG 8.jpg OMG 7.jpg OMG 6.jpg OMG 5.jpg OMG 4.jpg OMG 3.jpg OMG 2.jpg OMG 1.jpg Video thumb|left|500px Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Short episodes